


A Place To Grow Old With You

by cherrydore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, M/M, house hunting after hogwarts, polaroids, scorbus fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydore/pseuds/cherrydore
Summary: Scorbus have found a cosy little cottage, a perfect future home for their life after Hogwarts.





	1. Picturing Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here on tumblr:  
> https://cherrydore.tumblr.com/post/177489290448/cherrydore-my-art-for-scorbusfest-scorbus
> 
> prompt: House hunting together after Hogwarts  
> additional info: “I would love to see them endure some ridiculous advice from parents, family and friends. You pick who. 200 pts to Slytherin if you make their appoach HGTV-levels cringe worthy. Can be roommates to lovers, already a couple, whatever have you”
> 
> (I tried to upload my art in a format that looks alright on mobile; might have failed tho)


	2. Convincing Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This art was created for Scorbus Fest 2018!  
> Find me on tumblr @cherrydore


End file.
